


laying down roots

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in small steps. One two three, one two three...</p>
<p>Also known as, sometimes another near and dear may be enlightening as to a heart's shape and residents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laying down roots

_“–And the world fell silent, if only for a moment, and the baby bird could at last hear her mother–”_

Satin listened raptly, their normally ever-moving fingers still against the inside of Weiss’ arms, only ever reaching out when her fingers did, and the palmful of Dust Weiss had shifted. A crystalline sparrow, a little bigger than their pinky, came to rest on their palm, looking up to the skies above.

Velvet smiled, watching the story and the last of its folds, and looked away only when someone came to a stop beside her. “Coco. Done shopping? Got enough clothes to last another apocalypse?”

One eyebrow rose at the tease, but they played along. “I think I’ll be alright, yes. So long as I can wash them.” Setting down their purchases, Coco settled down on the bench beside Velvet, legs outstretched before them.  The sparrow turned into a dozen smaller animals as they said softly, “You look surprisingly relaxed. The last time the lil’ munchkin came to visit, you barely left their side.”

Simply shrugging, Velvet motioned to the scene before them and replied, “They adore Weiss, and she loves them, too. I think Weiss would rather fall on Myrtenaster before anything happened to Satin.”

“Extreme image there, Velvs… but yeah, I can see that.” Coco crossed their arms. “Don’t think the princess has ever really gotten to know a kid. I’m surprised she didn’t just try to check out, when Satin came up to her.”

“Satin has that effect on people.”

“Only Satin?”

Velvet simply gave them a look, knowing but neutral. “Weiss has quite a bit of love to give, if she actually feels it’s okay to show it. She needs to relax more.”

“Ahhh, so. Introducing her to the fam in stages.” Coco snapped their fingers, ending with their index pointed  at Velvet, and one eye shut in a wink. “Smart thinking, Velvs.”

-

“…What’s sis doing?”

“I’m not entirely sure. She appears to be attempting to strangle Coco. And… Coco seems to be enjoying themselves.”

“So it’s okay?”

“I don’t think Velvet will do any permanent harm.” They watched her fists bounce off Coco. “Though she is quite red.”

“She gets red super easy.” Waving their hand, as if to physically chase away that thought, Satin looked up with the widest eyes they could manage. “Another story?” 

-0-

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Something thought up this morning, that I’ve been jotting down in-between lines of code. Involved headcanon of Velvet being the eldest sibling, of course.
> 
> …Basically, I just wanted Weiss bonding to a tiny. And Velvet getting teased over her not so subtle affections.


End file.
